Data object documents are used to exchange data between devices in web services. For example, Extensible Markup Language (XML), and JavaScript Object Notation are languages and formats used to transmit data objects between client devices (e.g., client devices running web applications, browsers, etc.) and Internet servers. A majority of web application program interfaces (APIs) used to implement web applications return to the client devices data object documents that are quite large in size.
The communication of these large documents between Internet servers and the client devices that requested them can consume a significant amount of bandwidth. In addition, the size of the documents may affect the response time.